Confession
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: They say confession is good for the soul. Not so much for the bottom.


Alex sat at the kitchen table in jeans, a t-shirt, and bare feet. Her laptop was open on the table and various files, folders, papers, and books were scattered around her. For what felt like the millionth time, she attempted to focus her attention on her work and failed. The guilt churning her belly into knots seemed to be the only thing that could hold her concentration. She knew full well that she had been very naughty and deserved a very hard spanking on her bare bottom. Alex couldn't live with guilt, it would nag and torment her until it drove her crazy. Reluctantly giving in to what she knew she had to inevitably do, Alex stood from the table, abandoning her work, and went in search of Olivia. She quickly found the brunette detective not far away, lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and a stack of files in the other, doing some work of her own. The submissive blonde woman quietly assumed her position kneeling at Olivia's feet and waited to be acknowledged. She didn't have to wait long.

Sensing that her sweet little Alex had something on her mind, Olivia drained the last of her glass and set it and her stack of files aside, sitting up straight and giving Alex her full, undivided attention, opening her arms to invite Alex onto her lap just in case Alex felt like being a cuddle bunny. Never one to pass up any opportunity to be held in her wife's loving arms, Alex climbed onto the couch and settled comfortably on Olivia's lap, resting her head against Olivia's shoulder. Her body instantly relaxed when Olivia's strong arms wrapped around her and cuddled her close to her heart. Olivia began to rock slowly, reaching down with one hand to rhythmically pat Alex's jean-clad bottom. With her free hand, Olivia held Alex's limp wrist in a dominant, possessive grip that made Alex feel safe. As she gently glided her thumb across the delicate skin of Alex's wrist, Olivia inconspicuously searched for Alex's pulse, noting with silent concern that Alex's heart was pounding. Olivia planted several tender kisses on Alex's forehead and temple to soothe her.

"I've been naughty, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Alex admitted sadly, knowing full well that her confession was going to lead to strict punishment.

You could have knocked Olivia over with a feather. As far as the dominant woman was aware, it had been a lovely day so far in the Benson-Cabot household with no discipline issues whatsoever. Alex was calm, respectful, and obedient, willingly doing as she was told the first time with no fuss. The morning had been spent cleaning out and reorganizing the bedroom closet until around noon when Alex went out to lunch with her two best friends, Casey and Abby. After lunch, she went on a run to work off some of the heavy food she had eaten. Upon her return home, Alex had been quite well behaved, mostly keeping quietly to herself and working at the kitchen table, which had shamed Olivia into doing some of her own work that she had been procrastinating on. Olivia wracked her brain for any recent misbehavior that she may have overlooked or forgotten about and came up with nothing.

"What did you do wrong, sweetheart?" Olivia's tone was kind.

"When we went to lunch, we were being kind of loud and obnoxious. The waiter came by our table to ask us to keep it down, and I flipped him off. Then when I went on my run, I forgot to take my phone with me, and I didn't stay in a well-populated area. Only one guy passed me, and when he whistled at me, I flipped him off too."

"I see. I am very proud of you for coming to me and telling me the truth, although I am not at all proud of your behavior. That is quite a list for one afternoon, missy. You know much better than to behave like that. I'm glad you're sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to be very strict with you and make this pretty bottom properly sorry too." Olivia patted Alex's bottom as she spoke.

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand." tears welled in Alex's baby blue eyes.

"That's my brave girl. We can cuddle for as long as you want later, but right now you need to go find a corner for that cute little nose of yours." Olivia gently unwound Alex from around her waist and helped her stand from her lap, sending her off with a sharp swat.

Alex stood in the corner for about five minutes before she heard Olivia come in to the room. Knowing better than to leave the corner before she was called, she stayed put and listened to Olivia rummaging around, wondering with trepidation which implements she would choose to use on her naughty bottom. Some implements were more painful than others, and Alex would prefer to avoid those if she could help it. Understanding that she had no control over which implements were used, Alex obediently stood in the corner and waited to be called, trusting that Olivia would be fair with her like she always was.

"Come here, Alex." Olivia called, sitting on the bed.

Alex fled the corner and once again knelt at Olivia's feet.

"Do you understand why you're getting a spanking, baby?" Olivia inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am. I wasn't safe, and I was rude to several people."

"That's right. You put yourself in danger by not having your phone with you, by not staying in a populated area, and by flipping off a complete stranger, which was both rude _and_ dangerous. At the restaurant, you were with Casey and Abby, so you had safety in numbers, but you are still in trouble for being rude. You are going to get the belt for being rude, and then the cane for not being safe. Stand up."

Alex hung her head in shame and tears began to fall down her face as she stood up. Olivia pulled her jeans and panties down to her knees and guided Alex across her lap. Olivia raised up her strong right hand and brought it down sharply, peppering Alex's bare bottom with hard spanks. Alex squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lower lip, forcing herself to lie still and endure the sting. When Alex's bottom was properly warmed up, Olivia paused and rubbed her back for a moment while Alex sniffled.

"Good girl for being so still. Get up when you want to and lie across the bed."

Alex struggled to her feet and obediently lied across the bed with a pillow under her hips to elevate her pink bottom, and another pillow clutched in her arms. Olivia picked up the belt and tapped it against Alex's bottom.

"No clenching, honey." Olivia waited until Alex relaxed her bottom muscles and then brought the belt down.

"OW!" Alex cried out and tightly grabbed onto the pillow in her hands.

In all, Alex received thirty licks of the belt on her bottom and accepted them as gracefully as possible. Olivia put down the belt and once again rubbed her back for a moment.

"Almost over, lovey. Eighteen strokes with the cane and then I'll hold you." the brunette detective promised.

Alex nodded her understanding, her shoulders wracked with sobs. She understood that she was being punished for her own good, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Olivia picked up the cane and tapped it against Alex's bottom to let her know it was coming. After the first ten swats, Alex broke down and begged for mercy.

"Please, Ma'am, no more! I'm sorry!"

"It's almost over, angel, I promise. Only eight left. You're being _so_ good."

Alex sobbed and wailed her way through the last eight strokes until finally Olivia threw the cane down as if it had burned her. Olivia sat down next to Alex and let the sobbing blonde woman crawl into her lap for a well-deserved cuddle.

"There, there. Such a good girl. You go right ahead and cry it all out, my love. I know it hurts. I'm so proud of you for being so brave. It's all over and forgiven now." Olivia cooed, gently stroking Alex's long blonde hair.

Alex cried for a very long time until her sobs finally died down to sniffles. She looked up at Olivia with vulnerable, tired baby blue eyes.

"Can you lie down with me?"

"Of course I can, precious. Come on, let's take a nap."


End file.
